


Jared Is Bi-Curious.  Or Is He?

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bickering, Camping, Collection of one shots, Guy Humor, M/M, Making Out, More to be added as they appear - Freeform, More to be added as they develop, Sebastian is a sneaky little shit, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustrations, bottom!misha, cherries, grinding against each other, in progress, spin-the-bottle, teasing antics, tongue kissing, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared strangely finds himself agreeing to a game of Spin The Bottle.  One innocent kiss with Misha awakens a new curiosity in him and he realizes that he may not be as straight as he'd always thought he was.</p>
<p>Misha is shocked when he realizes how far he's went with Jared, for Jared's sake and he and Sebastian have a plan on how to deal with the aftermath.</p>
<p>How will Jared deal emotionally with this change in his life and will Misha's mischievous antics be to much for him to handle?</p>
<p>Jensen's not blind.  He starts to notice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MINI ROAD TRIP THAT LEADS TO CAMPING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen Nordin (You Inspired This Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helen+Nordin+%28You+Inspired+This+Story%29).



> These are the little tidbits of inspiration that floated around in my head. This is how the beginning began. So worship them for all the glory they are worth.
> 
> "Misha bit me today." -vs- *Or, he doesn't want to talk about it.  
> When Misha talks about gay clubs Jared and Jensen draw the line.
> 
> So, this story began because I got bored and wanted to write something new. I asked my friend Helen to give me an idea. I listed my favorite ships. She disagreed with them. I told her I wanted to write a ship I have never tried before.  
> My slash obsession used to be based around Dean Winchester/Castiel or Destiel as it is commonly known amongst us fangirls/boys. Lately, I've been on an actual person kick, so instead of Dean Winchester and Castiel, I thought Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, but no that didn't work, because it was too common. 
> 
> So, we came to the conclusion that I should, instead, write about Jared Padalecki who always plays the third wheel to the Cockles relationship and to the Destiel relationship as Sam. So, in this story they are all themselves. Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. Seeing as how I don't know MIsha personally, I can only draw off of the information I have from seeing videos of him react to his co-stars and fans. 
> 
> Misha is going to be this awesome, awkwardly social, crazy, sexy little heffer whose Out There and does as he pleases. Jensen ;) gets to play third wheel... eventually. And Jared is bi-curious. Or is he? Mwahahahahaha!

MINI ROAD TRIP THAT LEADS TO CAMPING

Three weeks of freedom. Finally...

Jared inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh scent of crisp fresh air. It was barely out of Fall and the days were more warm than not. He'd always liked the cold, so he was going to miss the layers that came along with it, and snuggling up on his couch next to a fire place. The only time he had to bask in the cool air now was morning. Like it was right now. It was six A.M. and he had just finished packing his bag. Now, he was sitting outside the trailer he used to relax in on set. They had rapped the end of Supernatural's ninth season last night and the guys had agreed to meet here this morning. He, Jensen, Misha and Sebastian were all going on a mini road trip, which would end in them camping out for a week in Mulesk National Forest. They'd acquired special permits to be able to stay there over night. 

He's guessing that Sebastian has something to do with that. He had connections every where. The sound of gravel of tired grating over gravel could be heard some where behind his trailer and he smirked, knowing very well who was driving. Sebastian could be seen behind the steering wheel of a large black van that resembled all of the infamous kidnapper vans of any crime show he'd ever watched in his life. He shook his head slowly and couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him as Sebastian managed to side skid the mass of black metal attached to tires in the space between his trailer and the one next to it. The engine died and Sebastian climbed out of the van, slamming the door behind him and strutting up to him. 

Jared pushed himself forward off of the tiny metal steps connected to his trailer and helled his hands out before saying, "Wow."

Sebastian grinned at him and looked back at his van. "I know right? She's a beaut. 'Aint she."

'Aint? He'd clearly been spending too much time around Jensen. Jared may have been a Texan from hell, but he didn't even say yall. "Not exactly what I meant."

"What the hell is that?" 

Jared turned towards Jensen's voice and smiled at the sight of him eyeing the van in the same way he had. He looked back at Sebastian whose smile hadn't dropped a single millimeter. Jared felt Jensen get closer to him. He turned to see him standing beside him and removing his shades. 

"Any one seen Misha," Jensen asked. "I stopped by his trailer and he's not there. Doors locked, two."

"From what he told me last night," Sebastian began. "He's probably some where nursing a hang over."

"Really?" Jensen scoffed. "He's partying the night before a road trip?"

"Is that really so surprising," Jared asked.

"Sup, guys," Misha's excited voice yelled from somewhere behind them. They all turned left and right looking for him. His skinny frame came in to view as he walked out from behind the van. He had a wide, brown leather bag thrown over his left shoulder. He had a pair of glasses pushed up on his head. His white, long sleeved button down shirt looked rumpled and his pants weren't in any better shape. 

He was wearing army green flip flops with a cloth material top piece and he was grinning ear to ear. 

"Brotha," Sebastian called, waving in as much enthusiasm as Misha was exuding. 

"Brotha," Misha called back as he closed the distance between them. 

Sebastian pulled him in to a tight hug and they patted each others back firmly before releasing each other. "How was the party? You must tell me every thing," his posh accent coating the last sentence elegantly.

Jared and Jensen were staring at them like aliens had replaced their friends and they were being forced to watch the atrocity that their clones were creating. 

Jared squinted at Misha closer as the rays of the sun shone down on his face. What was that? "Misha, are you wearing glitter," he asked curiously.

Misha's eyes flicked from Sebastian's to his instantly and his grin managed to grow wider. "Oh, yes. Compliments of Ms. Lady of the Rainbow Hause of Block Fourteen and a half." 

What the fuck? 

"Huh?" He knew his jaw was hanging open, but he couldn't seem to make it close. What planet had he woke up on? 

"Are you on crack?" Jensen deadpanned.

Misha and Sebastian broke out in to a fit of giggles before Sebastian squared his shoulders, put his arm over Misha's shoulders and explained, "Misha went to a private gay club in the slums. It's part of the fourteen and a half alley way and Ms. Lady is the owner of The Rainbow gay club. It's essentially known as Ms. Lady's Hause of Block Fourteen and a half."

Jared and Jensen looked at each other. They didn't say any thing. Slowly, they looked back at Misha, then their eyes slowly, difficultly moved back to Sebastian's. They both wore the same confused slash horrified slash what the hell do we say here expression. This seemed to amuse Misha and Sebastian even more and they broke out in to another fit of giggles. 

///

The small road trip had begun exactly forty-five minutes ago and Jared was suddenly feeling very cramped. He'd admit that the A.K.A. stalker van had it's perks. From a large, wide screen television set that Sebastian had managed to mount from the roof. The chairs were all beige leather and they reclined. There was a mini fridge. 

That was where the perks stopped. All of this stuff took up all of the space. Jared and Jensen literally had to crawl over each other to get to their seats. They had to lean over each other to get at the mini fridge, which was unfortunately only stocked with alcohol. Jared wanted food and he could tell by the way Jensen kept rubbing his stomach that he wanted the same thing.

It might also have something to do with the fact that Jensen kept threatening to hack Sebastian and Misha in to little pieces and barbecue their limbs on a stick if A) Misha didn't make Sebastian stop at a diner or a restaurant like now and B) If Sebastian didn't fucking stop somewhere so that they could eat like now! Jensen was a grouchy sadistic scary mother fucker when he was hungry. Jared could get to that point, but he wasn't quit there yet, so he kept staring out the window hungrily eyeing every food joint they passed and trying to make himself as small as possible. At six foot four, it was an impossible task. He sighed longingly.

"Don't get your knickers in twist," Sebastian said over his shoulder. Smug bastard. Ok, Jared was starting to reach Jensen's level of sadistic scary mother fucker. He imagined duct taping Sebastian to his seat while Jensen sawed his legs off and they took turns sticking their skewered legs in the fire. He didn't even shiver or cringe at the thought. 

Yep. He was there. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Jensen who narrowed his right back. He grinned evily and Jensen got the hint. They both turned to look at Sebastian's back. Jared said, "So, I wonder which one of us would survive on a deserted island the longest."

Jensen fell in step behind him. "I think Jared would. He's the biggest and would need the most food. He'd crush us all one by one with his bare hands."  
Sebastian laughed loudly.

"I think I would," Misha inserted. He looked back, still wearing that ear to ear grin. His eyes flicked from Jensen to Jared before he continued. "I'm a runner. Any of you sons a bitches come at me and I'd be gone so fast your head would spin. You'd be eating my toe jammed dirt." 

Sebastian laughed again and Misha joined him, turning back around.

Jensen maneuvered himself behind Sebastian and pretended to strangle him while Jared did the same thing to Misha. They all laughed and Sebastian finally submitted to their request to get some damn grub already.

The diner they stopped at was small, but they didn't care. For the first fifteen minutes they were in there they were busy staring at the clock. First, to see what time it was, then to wait for their food. Now, they were eating plates of hash rounds with chili on top, and pancakes with chocolate chips, and a Texas Melt with extra mayonnaise please, and experimentally some fried dill pickles. They all ordered coffee and chocolate milk. When they got their drinks they eyed each other mock suspiciously. 

A simultaneous, "You copying me," went around the table and they all laughed. It was an inside joke from a behind the scenes moment on Supernatural. Jensen's character Dean had eyed Jared's character suspiciously when he'd ordered the same food and drink as him and he'd asked him if he was copying him. He replied with a clipped no. It had just looked good. 

They'd gotten in to a tiny argument over Sam's random junk food indulgence and come to find out Sam had been cursed by some horny supernatural character. This entire scene had been written by Misha and it hadn't been a part of the show. They'd done it purely out of creative humor and even posted it on YouTube. It'd gotten over a million hits, which had fueled Misha's attention whore flame and he was still flying from it. He'd made a few independent short films since then and he was actually starting to develop an impressive directors cred box from it. 

He has his own growing tribe who called themselves Misha's Minions and they literally worshiped him. It was impressive. 

This time the ride was relaxing. Jared and Jensen didn't even mind that they had to crawl over each other to get in to their seats. There was a large collection of DVD's on a shelf that took up the left and right space beside the TV. Jared and Jensen decided on The Hitman.

"Man, I love how he just shoots them and doesn't think twice about it," Jared says after the main character has killed all of the swat members in the elevator.  
Jensen nods his head in agreement. A few minutes later the main character uses a rope to jump out of his room as the grenade he'd booby trapped his door with explodes. He uses his bare feet to break down the balcony door of the person below hims room. He lands crouched and gets up and walks out like every thing here is fine. Nothing to see. 

Just go back to your movie. 

By the time they picked movie number two Jensen could see Misha sleeping in the front passengers side seat. He nudged Jared who smiled before he shook his head, rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on the Menu Screen of Death Proof. Nothing was hotter than a psycho killer getting a taste of his own medicine from three even more psychotic hot chicks who happened to know how to drive cars like a pro and fight like a man. And the whole Die Motha Fucker... Nuff said. 

Four hours and fifteen minutes later they were pulling in to the camping space reserved for them in Mulesk National Park. They immediately began to pull camping gear out of the concealed compartments on either side of the van. 

"Thanks for telling us about these compartments, Dick," Jensen said only half serious as he shouldered one of the tent bags.

"Oh, pish posh," Sebastian said, waving his hand dismissively. "I had only just thought about them and Dick is a fictional character. We're not on set any more little one. Come back to reality"

"Mmhm.." Jared eyed him speculatively. "You just found it hilarious that we had to crawl all over each other and our crap to move around in that sardine can you call a van."  
"Hot, darling. Not hilarious. There's a difference." 

Misha who was standing beside him grinned before also shouldering a tent bag and walking away. He didn't dare look at Jensen, because if the heat that was flushing his body was as intense as it was he didn't need to share it with any one or see if he was just as embarrassed as he was. Nope. He ducked his head and walked around the van, eyes firmly planted on the ground. He worked to calm his nerves as he searched for a flat spot to set the tent up. 

Why had he agreed to come on this trip again?


	2. CHILL'N LEADS TO OTHER THINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's called it an early night and is already sleeping. Jared, Misha and Sebastian are sitting around a fire, drinking and shooting the shit. Essentially, boredom leads to Jared having a random slip of the tongue, which leads to them playing Spin The Bottle.

CHILL'N LEADS TO OTHER THINGS  
Jared had been relieved when he'd seens how large the tents that Sebastian had packed for them were. Each person had their own and Jensen was already asleep in his. He'd downed one too many beers too quickly and Sebastian had made a comment about him perhaps having something going on in his personal life that he didn't want to talk about. Jared wondered if it had something to do with Daneel. Of course, he'd never ask.

Jensen was the kind of person who only told you something personal if he wanted you to know about it. So, he'd wait it out. He didn't like to pry. Four beers later, the three of them were seated around a medium sized blazing fire and the sun had gone down about thirty minutes ago. 

It was the perfect time of night. 

"So, what was his name," Sebastian asked. His words slurred a little bit and Jared wondered if he'd drank half as much as he had. 

Misha was sitting on a folded up sleeping bag. Jared couldn't remember if if was Misha's own or if he'd jacked it from one of their tents. It wasn't important, though. What was important was the way Misha blue eyes were glistening as he ran his fingers through his already wild, sticking in all directions hair as he eyed Sebastian suspiciously. "Oh, no," Misha finally said. "I'm not telling you his name so you can drunk text him randomly for the rest of his life."

They had been talking about some apparently cool guy Misha had met at the party he'd went to last night. Jared laughed out loud at how much Misha slurred his own words. He'd definitely had more to drink than he had. Misha was always the first one drunk. Not that he was there yet. 

He'd seen him go a whole night in this exact state and he'd never seemed to topple over the edge. 

Sebastian feigned heart break. "I would never," he said mocking innocence, raising his eyebrows even more. 

"Oh, yes you would," Misha said. "Never again." He turned to Jared and asked, "Do you know how many potential friendships he's sabotaged, because his fingers get loose when he's drinking? I've lost count." He turned his head around to glare at Sebastian who was leaning over the small cooler by his feet. 

"It's my duty as your best friend to run off the ones who I think are bad for you," he said with out looking up. He lifted the top of the cooler and pulled out another beer. "Another one," he asked Jared.

Jared shook his head and watched with interest as Misha downed the rest of his own beer and marched over to swipe the newly opened one from Sebastian's hand. 

"Hey," Sebastian protested.

"Hey, yourself," Misha shot back. He cockily made his towards his own seat, but changed direction half way there and plopped down beside Jared. The log he was sitting on left plenty of room for at least ten people to sit on, but Misha scooted right up next to him and propped his head up on Jared's arm. "He really is mean some times," he mumbled.

Jared lifted the arm Misha had his face pressed in to and used it to pull him in closer. Misha snuggled in to his chest and pretended to be highly upset at Sebastian.

"Oh, you're such a whiny baby," Sebastian said, laughing slightly. Misha threw him a terribly pitiful face. He sighed before saying, "Fine, let your giant friend look out for you from now on."

Jared snorted. "I'll show you giant," he shot back. His chest began to tingle where Misha was currently nuzzling in to his chest. He'd felt the tip of his nose roll across one of his nipples and it short circuited his brain for a second as Sebastian leaps to his feet and holds his fists out.

"You want to go, Moose. Let's rumble."

Jared laughed then. Brain function back to normal. He gently set Misha aside, stood up and slowly walked towards Sebastian. He pretended to look menacing which only earned him an, "Ooo... you're so scary." They circled each other a few times, Sebastian pumping his fists through the air and Jared trying his best not to giggle. 

"Come and get it short stuff," Jared said.

"I'll show you short stuff," Sebastian instantly replied. He launched himself at Jared who scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around a few times before gently depositing him on his butt in the dirt. Jared was so dizzy he let himself sink down beside him. They laughed and Jared tried to clear his head by shaking it. 

"Spin the other way," he heard Misha say some where behind him. He felt hands under his arms and he helped as much as his dizzy state would allow. Eventually, he was on his feet again and he did what he was told. It took a few seconds to regain some semblance of balance, but once he got it and he felt the ground firmly underneath his feet he carefully twirled around the opposite way as before. After three spins his vision quit swaying and he twirled one more time for good measure. 

Equilibrium intact, he faced Misha and grinned wildly. "Dude, I should've thought about doing that a long time ago."

Misha seemed to stumble on his feet and fell in to Jared's stomach. His arms quickly came around Jared's waist and he was holding on to him for dear life. "Sorry," he said and it came out muffled as he used Jared's stomach to push against in order to straighten himself back up. 

Jared laughed and helled on to his shoulders to make sure that he was stable enough to stand by himself. "You good?"

"I'm good."

Sebastian, who was still sitting on the ground said, "I'm good, you're good, we're all good." They all laughed. 

A few minutes later, every one was back in their own seats and Sebastian announced that he was bored. Misha stuck his tongue out at him before saying, "You're always bored." He turned to face Jared who was finishing off another beer. "Honestly, I can't take him any where."

"Pa-lease," Sebastian threw at him. "Me? Honestly. I just don't know what I'm going to do with you Huggy Bear."

"If you're so bored," Jared began with out thinking. "Why don't you think of something fun for us to do?"

He smiled evily, which made Jared squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh, crap," he thought. "What did I just do?" 

"Well, since we're all juveniles here and the prude is asleep in his tent, I suggest we play something only juveniles play."

Misha clapped his hands. "Such as," he quickly asked. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Spin The Bottle."

Jared's jaw dropped. 

"Oh, don't look so startled, Martha," Sebastian said to him. "Don't tell me you've never kissed a man before."

His face flushed from embarrassment. "I... No. What? I've never..."

"I know you've never," Sebastian cut him off.

"Be nice to the pore boy," Misha said gently. He grinned widely. "Even if he doesn't want to play I still do. If there's one less person I'll at least know who it'll land on. You, that tree over there." He giggled. 

"Or maybe it'll point to Jensen's tent and I'll climb on top of him and wake him up by sticking my hands down his pants." They rolled with laughter over that one.  
Jared watched them with a horrified expression on his face. Why had he agreed to come camping again and with Misha freaking Collins and Sebastian Roche' of all people. They were as wild as it gets. But still... He eyed Jensen's tent warily. 

As frantic as his heart was beating from nervousness, he couldn't deny that there was a level of excitement that was racing through him. He cleared his throat and shocked both of them when he said, "Fine, I'll play." Sebastian's jaw dropped, which was funny, because he now resembled what he'd just looked like only moments ago. He couldn't define the expression on Misha's face as he just looked at him for a few seconds. 

They used one of the empty beer bottles they'd precariously dropped to the ground earlier. Sebastian said that because he's the one that came up with the idea that he should get to go first. They'd all pulled their seats, Sebastian's fold up chair and Misha's sleeping bag closer to Jared's log to form a small circle around the bottle. Jared licked his lips nervously as Sebastian gently wrapped his fingers around the bottle. With a small jerking motion the bottle was spinning wildly and Misha waggled his eyebrows at Sebastian. 

Jared's heart was beating frantically by the time the bottle began to slow down. When it stopped the bottle landing in the empty space between Jared and Misha and Sebastian made a noise in disappointment in the back of his throat. It was something between a whine and a snort. Jared let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His heart was still beating so hard he could hear it in his ears and he suddenly felt sick as Misha reached out for the bottle. Why had he agreed to play this stupid game again?

He must be out of his mind. Warily, he glanced at Jensen's tent again. The front of it was still zipped shut and he let his eyes fall back to the now spinning bottle. When he looked up from the bottle Misha had his eyes closed and he seemed to be whispering something under his breath. Jared wondered what he was saying, but he was too afraid to ask. The bottle began to slow down and his breath caught in his throat as it started to roll towards him. 

He body went stiff as the end of the bottle stopped dead center between his crossed legs. Before he had time to think about what he was supposed to do next, Misha's face was appearing in his eye line and he realized that he had crawled to him. He didn't have time to protest as Misha climbed up his body to straddle his waist and he ran his fingers up in to his hair. There was a slight pressure against his scalp as Misha curled his fingers up and used his hair to pull his face forwards. An involuntarily gasp left his lips to be swallowed by Misha who covered his mouth with his own. 

Jared was momentarily shocked at how soft and firm Misha's lips were. They were nothing like the chapped lips that he appeared to have as Castiel. Misha moaned in to the kiss before he sucked Jared's bottom lip between his teeth. His brain wasn't functioning as he let his arms slide around Misha's hips and pull him closer to his body. Jared felt the weight of Misha's body slide up his hips and stop at his stomach. 

Misha released his bottom lip and pressed his hips down against Jared's stomach. Jared's fingers found their way in to Misha's hair and he used it to pull his face at the angle he wanted to kiss him deeper. A moan escaped his lips as Misha's gasped at the sudden domination. His head began to swim as he felt the warmth of Misha's tongue on his lips. He licked a stripe across the center of his top and bottom lips and Jared opened his mouth to meet his tongue with his own. 

Suddenly, Misha hands felt like fire against scalp. He felt them leave his hair to scratch a path across the back of his neck and then they were in his hair again. The sound of some one clearing their throat was dimmed against the sound of his raging heart beat pounding in his ears and the scorching sensation of Misha's body that was currently pressed against his own. He didn't stop kissing him and they probably wouldn't have stopped if they hadn't of been jolted out of their current state by being forcefully shaken by some unknown outside entity. What they found standing above them was a highly amused Sebastian.

Jared's heart was beating so fast, and the reason behind it instantly changed from one of excitement to one of absolute horror as he realized exactly what he had just done and who he had allowed to watch it. He suddenly felt sick. His arms started shaking and he felt a light sweat break out along his body. Misha was suddenly stroking his face gently and he turned, wide eyed to look at him. 

"Relax," Misha told him. "It was just a game. No ones going to find out."

"That's right," Sebastian inserted. "I've got to say, that was pretty damned hot. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm beyond jealous."

He didn't know how to respond to this and the feeling of Misha in his lap suddenly felt awkward. As if he'd read his mind, Misha carefully untangled himself from his body and stood up. Jared watched him go back to his seat and Sebastian winked at him before returning to his own. Jared removed himself from the game and went to his tent. He had to force himself to calmly walk the short distance from the fire to the tent and once he got there and he knew he was out of eye line, he forcefully zipped his door closed and roughly crawled up the length of his sleeping bag. What the hell had just happened?

His mind kept repeating that same question over and over again. How would he explain this to Gen? He quickly shook that thought away. Never! He would never tell her about this. 

Not if his life depended on it. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had reacted the way he had. He'd hadn't just kissed Misha. He'd stuck his freaking tongue in his mouth. No, scratch that. He'd let Misha stick his tongue in his mouth and then he'd used his own tongue to tongue kiss him back. 

He angrily rolled over to his side and forced his eyes closed. He thought about blaming the whole sequence of events on alcohol, but he'd been drinking most of his life and it'd never ended with him tongue kissing a man before. And this wasn't just some man. It was Misha. Misha Collins. 

The same guy he'd seen on set since the beginning of Castiel. The same strange, out spoken, out there, odd little man who went to gay clubs and had an open marriage with his wife so he could sleep around with other woman and men if he wanted, and do what ever he wanted with no consequences. That Misha Collins. Why, oh why had he agreed to come camping with these two again? 

He wanted some one with infinite knowledge to pop out and say, "Because you're an idiot" and smack him upside the head with a frying pan so that he'd be unconscious to the world. At least, that way, he'd know for sure he'd get a decent nights rest. It didn't even matter that if that was even possible, he knew he'd wake up with one hell of a head ache the next morning. Or possibly, he wouldn't wake up at all and he could remain in a coma forever. Then, he wouldn't have to wake up the next morning and face Misha or Sebastian and he wouldn't have to worry about rather or not they'd tell any one about it. 

He wondered what Jensen would think if he found out about it. Would he start giving him weird looks or think about him differently from that point on? Would he look at him like he did Misha? Would he get freaked out and stop talking to him at all? No. He knew he was being ridiculous. He and Jared had been friends for close to nine years now, but he couldn't fight these insecurities that were coming out. 

Angrily, he let out a growl and turned his head the other way. This was going to be a long night.


	3. ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER

ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER

The sun was high in the sky. Jared and Jensen were sitting around the fire where Jensen was frying up some hot dogs on a flat top.   
"Dude, why are you so jumpy today?" 

Jared groaned as another wave of pain throbbed behind his temples. "I don't think that drinking five cups of coffee on top of a hang over was a good idea." Yeah, right. This had nothing to do with a hang over. He hadn't slept at all last night. 

He'd kept replaying what had happened between him and Misha. Over and over and over. He'd hoped the coffee would make him feel better, but it hadn't. It had actually given him a near migraine and he was now trying to slowly introduce as much water as he could in to his system. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Misha or Sebastian this morning. 

According to Jensen, they'd went on a nature walk about ten minutes before he'd pitifully crawled out of his tent.

"A hang over," Jensen said, looking at him incredulously. "How many drinks did you guys have last night?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Jensen sniffed at that. "Well, I feel better. I think I just needed to catch some Z's. The schedule the last couple of weeks has been hell."

"I felt about how Dean and Sam must feel all the time. Four hours here. An our there and most of it was in my trailer on set. I can't remember the last time I had a good over night rest, at home, on my own bed."

Jared nodded. "I feel you there, brother."

A few minutes later, Jensen handed Jared two hot dogs and took his own two. They completed the meal with hot dog buns, ketchup, mustard, the works and afterwards decided to go down to the dock for some fishing. Jared enjoyed the walk. The air was warm, but not too warm. It still helled that tinge of coolness that came only at night and lingered in to the middle of the day.

Their were an array of orange, red and even some purple colors amongst the collection of woods around them. There were even a few scampering animal noises, which meant that Spring wasn't far away. Even though he'd miss the cool weather, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the life that Spring brought with it. He was an animal person and a nature person through and through. He couldn't wait to get home. 

Not that he was in a rush for the camping trip to be over. Even after last night. This was a guys get a way for them to all unwind and enjoy being away from set for a little while. Then, they'd be able to go home for a few weeks and Jared would get to do things he didn't get to do very often. Like take his dogs to the dog park. 

Or go sailing. Or go to the movies and watch movies that had absolutely nothing to do with demons, witches, or vampires. He was smiling as they approached the dock. That was until he spotted Sebastian and Misha. Misha was grinning ear to ear as he helled his fishing pole out to Sebastian who was staring intently at what Jared guessed was the hook. 

What were they up to now?

His shoulders straightened involuntarily and he cleared his throat a few times to try and calm his nerves. What if they cracked some jokes that gave away what happened last night? What if Misha tried to kiss him again and he was not being ridiculous about that one, because he'd tried to do it to Jensen on more than one occasion. Although, Jensen always took it as a joke and played along by putting his hand over his mouth as he pretended to kiss back. Jared had even done the same thing, but he'd never imagined that he'd actually one day kiss Misha for real. 

His mind went in to over drive as he took the last remaining steps on to the dock and he came to the conclusion that if they didn't mention it then he wouldn't either. Oh, how he prayed they wouldn't. What would he even say if they did bring it up? Why would they bring it up? He struggled to smile nonchalantly as Jensen said, "How long have you two been here?"

Misha had his teeth barred at his fishing line and Jared could now see that Sebastian was trying to untangle the hook from the giant knot at the end of it. He couldn't help but laugh. "How did that even happen?" He asked.

Sebastian scoffed. "This little imbecile never listens to me when I tell him to connect the hook to the loops on the fishing pole. When he doesn't the pole gets rolled around in the compartments and then you get this. Giant knot hubbuloo and he always expects me to fix it."

"Look," Misha chimed in immediately. "If it was up to me, I'd of already cut the damn hook off and put on a new one, but noooooooooo. You have to be difficult and make this take so much longer than necessary."

Jensen chuckled at that as he sat down on one of the benches and opened his tackle box. He pulled out a small silver weight and started wrapping the fishing line from his own reel around it. "I don't know about you three," he said. "But I am so happy to be fishing again. I can't even remember the last time I went fishing."

"I second that motion," Jared said.

It took about fifteen minutes for Sebastian to finally get the knot out of Misha's fishing line. Once he did Misha quickly added the bait and they were all fishing. It was a comfortable silence and Jared smiled out at the water wondering why he'd allowed himself to wig out so bad over some freaking childish game in the first place. He was peaceful, content and happy just being near the water, surrounded by all of his best friends. Even if one of them, Sebastian, was wearing an abnormally large foam green sun hat, which clashed with his dark blue jean and crisp white long sleeve button down shirt attire. 

Now, all they were missing was a giant martini glass and a mermaid. He snickered at the ridiculous thought. Now, where had that come from? 

******  
Nine hours later...

The sun had set about an hour ago and Sebastian was currently tipsy. Some how, they'd fallen in to an impressions game and he was currently attempting to do one of Castiel, but as a stoner, who'd apparently had more booze than drugs. His face is pulled in to his best stoic scowl and his lips are puckered out.

Jared is also tipsy and he's laughing so hard that he starts wildly waving his hand in the air to try and make him stop. "You're going to kill me. Stop it. Just stop," he begs. 

Jensen is sprawled out on the ground beside Misha who is laying with his legs pointed out on Jensen's right side and he has his head propped on Jensen's stomach. Jensen is wiping his eyes, because he's been laughing hard up until this point. His voice comes out strangely calm as he says, "Nope, that's it. I'm dead. Died and gone to heaven and it spit me out here to this and I have to relive it again."

"And on and on and on..." 

He let it trail off, but did a round and round motion with his hands to emphasize his point. Yep, he was pretty tipsy himself. This is pretty much how most of the night went. Eventually, the fun died down and they all ended up side by side on the ground looking up at the stars. There was a small nasily sound and Jared turned his head to see Sebastian sleeping... and he was snoring. 

"Really," he said pointedly. Jensen and Misha followed his gaze and they both laughed. 

"Speaking of," Jensen said, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "I think I'm going to hit the hay." He worked his way to his feet and slowly made his way to his tent.   
Jared smiled as he spotted Jensen sway a little bit before he leaned down to unzip his tent door. He leaned his head back so he could look at the stars some more. 

Surprisingly, there weren't very many stars out. He wondered if it had any thing to do with the season. He grunted as Misha's head was suddenly on his stomach. "Dude..." he groaned playfully.

Misha snickered. "Sorry. I'm a little..."

"Drunk?"

"Something like that." He laughed as his face scrunched up tightly. "It's not funny," he mumbled before he lowered his head back down and snuggled in to his chest. "You're so big."

Jared's eyes widened. Since his dick wasn't showing he was pretty sure that Misha was talking about his actual body size, but it didn't make it any less suggestive to his brain. He didn't respond. He couldn't think of any thing to say a few minutes later or a few minutes after that. Having Misha so close to him was making him feel strange. 

He didn't want to be rude and push him away, because he wasn't hurting him or trying to do any thing wrong. He really needed to stop acting like this. There was no way he was going to keep allowing his mind to go over board and risk messing up his and Misha's relationship. With his mind made up he sighed, feeling relief wash over him. 

"So," Misha began. "What did Gen say when you told her about this trip?"

"She just told me to go have a good time. Always so understanding. She said I needed this."

"We all do. It feels so good to get out and smell fresh air. Get to sleep in. Well, if I could sleep in. I've always been too much of a lifer." 

He chuckled which made Jared laugh.

They fell in to a comfortable silence. After a while Jared realized it was a little too quiet. He looked down to see Misha sleeping. His head was tilted slightly upwards where he had a full view of his face and he couldn't stop himself from studying his lips. They were full and the top lip was shaped like two sharp triangles pointing upwards. 

His scruffle neatly contoured to the shape of his top lip. His nose was thin and narrow. The skin over his eye lids looked soft and the gentle flicker behind them told Jared that he was dreaming. He tried not to analyze the feeling in his gut as he smiled at him. There was nothing wrong with admitting when someone looked adorable sleeping. Most people looked adorable when they were sleeping. 

******

Jared's eye lids fluttered open. For a second his head swam. He closed his eyes back for a few seconds and let the feeling pass. It happened sometimes when he was really tired. The feeling of a firm pressure on his chest made him open his eyes again. 

When he saw Misha's sleeping form cuddled up to his body he remembered they'd been laying there talking. Misha had fallen asleep on him and he tried to remember when he himself had fallen asleep, but he couldn't even remember closing his eyes. His body groaned in protest as he turned his head to see if Sebastian was still where he'd fallen asleep. Nope. He didn't see him any where else, so he figured he'd gone to his tent. 

Jared gently guided Misha's body up with him as he sat up. He thought about taking Misha back to his tent, but decided against it when he tried to stand and realized he'd never make it to both tents. So, it was either take Misha to his and pass out there or take Misha to his own and pass out. He voted for his own tent. The thought of waking up in Misha's tent made him feel weird and he really didn't want to explain that to Jensen and Sebastian in the morning. 

Misha was as light as Jared thought he'd be when he lifted him up and carried him to his tent. He let out a tiny whine before he snuggled in to his shirt and Jared couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was too damn adorable. He reminded him of a small child being helled by his mommy or a puppy. Who knew he'd be like his when he was sleeping? He'd never been around him sleeping. 

He carefully placed Misha on the large green sleeping bag he'd been using to sleep in since they'd gotten here and quickly unrolled a large blanket he'd brought in case it got colder than he expected. He eyed the remaining space on his sleeping bag and realized that he was literally going to be cuddling with Misha unless he went to get Misha's sleeping bag. He wobbled on his feet slightly and gave in. There was no way he'd make it back. Misha immediately shuffled closer to him as he pulled the blanket over them and Jared smiled as he made that whimpering sound again.

He gasped and nearly jumped out of the sleeping bag as Misha's hand touched the skin on his stomach. How had that happened? He jerked the blanket back and saw that Misha had somehow gotten his hand inside his shirt between two open buttons. When had his buttons come undone? He slowly removed his hand from inside his shirt and closed them. His heart was beating so fast that he had to breath in through his nose deeply. 

In and out. In and out. He felt Misha's arm rise and fall with each breath.

******

When Jared sleeps with alcohol in his system he always finds himself more compliant than normal. That's exactly what he blamed his behavior on the next day. He woke up to the warm feeling of Misha's lips on his neck. He knew it was him because his gravely voice was speaking soothingly to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was still dark when he managed to open his eyes and he smiled as Misha nuzzled his nose against his. 

He moaned at the feeling of Misha crawling further up his body. "Misha," he whispered right before Misha's lips touched his. His thought function fizzled out as he immediately grabbed MIsha's hips and pulled him tighter to his body. He was overwhelmed with want, which made him flip him underneath him. Misha arched his back and let out a filthy sound as he leaned his head to the side. 

Jared attached the offered skin and sucked on it hard at first, which made Misha wince, but not complain. He softened it to firm kisses and then he flicked his tongue out to bring the bottom of his ear lobe in to his mouth. Misha moaned and arched his back again. "Jared," he breathed out. Jared leaned up and dipped his tongue in to Misha's ear, which made him cry out and Jared had to stop and seethe as the feeling of Misha's fingernails made him shiver. 

He didn't remember taking off any peice of clothing, but they were both only wearing boxers and Misha was straddling his waist and the feel of skin to skin contact had him consumed with desire. Misha was rolling his hips up, around and down on him and he could feel his erection through his boxers. Occasionally, it would touch his own and would moan. Even though he was lost in Misha's skin and scent and those fucking sounds he was making he still had some deep seeded control that managed to keep him from stripping both of them and taking him right here. Misha suddenly started shaking and Jared could tell that he was close when his arms snaked around the back of his kneck.

He brought his knees closer to Jared's back and Jared grabbed his hips and began to lift his own hips up to meet his jerking eratic movements. "Oh, Jared," Misha cried in to his ear a second before he bit down in to his shoulder and Jared felt wetness soaking through his own boxers. 

"So, hot," Jared heard himself whisper. Misha was trembling in his arms as Jared used his hips to work against him until he felt that familiar heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He growled as Misha started licking his kneck and moaning in to his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile evily as Misha clawed desperately at his shoulders. He knew he must be overly sensitive by now. 

Only a few more seconds and they'd both be free from this torture. He pulled Misha tight against him and helled him there. He was so close as he worked his hips forward very slowly. Once, twice, and he started shaking. "Oh, Jared," Misha cried as he pulled his hips closer to him. He was trying to push away, but Jared wouldn't allow it. 

There. Right there. Stars exploded behind his eye lids as Jared felt the first traces of his orgasm and Misha must have recognized the signs because he wrapped his fingers in his hair to hold him close as he placed gentle kisses along his jaw bone. The affectionate gestures is what kept Jared sane as his orgasm ripped through him. He cried out desperately and he didn't have the required level of lucidity to wonder if he'd wake up Jensen of Sebastian. 

His muscles spasmed a few times as he worked past the last traces of his orgasm. When he stilled he was breathing hard and Misha leaned back to lift his face up. "Was good?" He slurred and Jared enjoyed the sight of his still dilated eyes. He nodded before pulling him in to a kiss. 

Misha moaned as he lifted him up to gently place him on the sleeping bag, not breaking the kiss, and he carefully lowered himself on top of him. They kissed slowly, not feeling the urgency from before. 

"So, soft," Jared said in between kisses. He was running his hands up and down the leg Misha had wrapped around his waist. 

"Waxed," Misha whispered back.

Jared lifted up to look at him. He blinked a few times as he thought about what he'd said. "You wax your legs?"

"Yes."

"Why? Ow. Ow."

Misha laughed at him. "I'm a runner. I've done it since middle school. You can't tell me you've never noticed before."

He shook his head. "I never payed that much attention to your legs."

"What made you start?"

Jared remained silent because he didn't have an answer for that. He panicked for a second, but relaxed the moment Misha's arm went around his head and pulled him down to press his lips to his. He moaned at how soft they were and he couldn't help, but picture Castiel all chap lipped and kissing Dean... What? He stopped kissing for a second and quickly shook the image off as Misha looked at him questioningly. He smiled to hide the awkwardness he was feeling and kissed Misha harder than he had before.

They agreed that they needed to change boxers before they went to bed. Jared had enough sense to hide them in his suite case before he pulled out a fresh pair for him and Misha. They didn't think about it as they turned away from each other to change. They fell asleep in each others arms, Jared curled up behind Misha holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites lip nervously 
> 
> How do you think Jared is going to react when he sobers up and realizes what they did?


	4. THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jared have to deal with the repercussions of last night. Jensen starts to pay attention.

THE MORNING AFTER

Sebastian cried out as someone started shaking him roughly. He sat up quickly and blinked his eyes a few times before he could see any thing. "Wha... Misha?" Misha's hair was sticking out in all directions and his eyes were wide. It took him a few more seconds to realize that Misha's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and he looked wired, but in a bad way. 

"Jesus, how many cups of coffee did you have this morning, Mish?" He was momentarily startled as Misha pounced on top of him. He straddled his waist and his weight pressed the sleeping bag tightly around his body, which caused him to feel over heated. "What? What is it," he cried out, his voice an octave higher than it normally was. 

"I slept with Jared," Misha whispered frantically.

Sebastian sat up quickly almost knocking Misha off of him. Misha quickly righted himself and stared at Sebastian with a deer in the head lights expression. Sebastian almost yelled, but remembered where they were and looked from left to right before hissing, "You did what? Are you crazy?"

Misha's expression fell from panic to one of pitiful admittance. "Yes. No!" He shook his head. "We didn't go all the way. Just... Ya know, stuff."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Did you come?" The guilty expression that splayed across his face gave him his answer. "Bad, Misha."

"Don't you think I know that," he hissed in frustration, roughly running the fingers on both hands through his hair.

He remained silent for a few seconds. "You started it didn't you?" His expression of guilt increased. "Misha..." He chastised.

"I know. I know." He crawled off of Sebastian's lap and stood up.  
Sebastian maneuvered himself out of his sleeping bag and also stood up.

"Do you know what you could have possibly done to that boy? He's straight."

Misha spun around and his nose was wrinkled at the corner from the pitiful expression he was giving him. "I was really really really drunk. I don't even remember how it started. I just know that he was sleeping, then he wasn't and we were..." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and shrugged his shoulder in a 'you know' kind of way.

"Have you two spoke about this yet?"

"You mean have we discussed it?"

He nodded.

"No, he's still passed out."

He sighed deeply. "Is there any thing in his tent that could hint at the fact that you two did any thing last night?"

Misha made a face at him. "I'm not going to lie to him and pretend that it didn't happen, besides Jared is a lucid drunk. He'd definitely going to remember." 

Sebastian smacked his palm over his face and groaned in to it. He smeared the palm down his chin as he exhaled slowly. "What are you going to do? Any chance that he wont punch you in the face when he wakes up?"

Misha's face lit up and he couldn't help, but smile. If there was one thing Jared wasn't it was violent. "He's not going to hit me."

"Oh, really? And why is that? Because you two are such great friends?"  
Misha raised an eyebrow and smiled in a sarcastic way.

"That was before you two bumped uglies. Jared is straight. You're missing details. He may be comfortable enough with his sexuality to joke around in public, but that was before last night."

Misha's face fell and he looked sheepish. "Oh, God," he said. "He's going to hate me now."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and he almost said, "You're damn right," but he knew how close Misha and Jared were and he didn't want to make Misha feel worse. Instead, he said, "Hate is a really strong word."

"What am I going to do?"

He thought about it for a second. His frown slowly turned upside down as an idea began to form. "I have a plan."

Misha's eyes widened slightly. "Really," he asked, suddenly finding it hard to breath. "What is it?"

He closed the distance between himself and Misha and leaned in to whisper the plan in to his ear. 

///

Jared squeezed his eyes tighter together as he heard Jensen whisper in to his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head."

His head was throbbing and he groaned.

"So, day two of massive hang overs, huh?" 

It felt like forever before he managed to peek his eyes open and Jensen's smirking face came in to view. He pushed himself slowly up and bent his legs underneath him, so he could use his knees as leverage. Another wave of pain exploded behind his temples and he winced and leaned over to brace himself on his legs as he waited for it to stop. He felt Jensen's hand appear on his shoulder and soaked in the comfort of the gesture. "I am so not drinking tonight," Jared said, his voice coming out deeper than it's normal tone. 

He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and made a face at the dry feeling and the horrible taste there. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Come on, man." He opened his eyes as Jensen began to lead him towards the opening in the tent. He allowed him to set him by the flame of the camp fire and he rested his face in his hands as he turned back towards the tent. "Where you going," he mumbled.

"I'm going to get your tooth brush."

"Oh," he made a face and winced slightly as the motion caused his temples to throb. Fortunately, it wasn't nearly as severe as the first wave of pain he'd felt when he'd woken up. He thought about telling him he didn't have to do that, but he felt too bad and welcomed any help he could get. He resigned to let him help as much as he wanted from that point on.  
He'd taken a little walk and stopped at the waters edge. He used the surprisingly cold water from his canteen to brush his teeth and wash the tooth paste out of his mouth. 

It took more effort to get all of the tooth paste out from between the bristles of his tooth brush than it did when you used a good water pressured sink faucet, but he managed with out too much trouble. He slowly made his way back to camp and passed Jared, who was warming his coffee thermos up on the fire as he headed for his tent. He need to lay down again. 

He'd taken something for the head ache, but he felt exhausted and no amount of pain medicine was going to make that go away. He took his shirt off before he layed down. When he had hang overs or felt sick at all it just felt better when he was lighter, hence, losing some layers. His sleeping bag had cooled nicely in his absence and he welcomed the feeling against his bare back. He inhaled deeply and a crease formed over his brow as he caught a faint scent of something musty in the air. Curious, he sniffed again. 

The skin on the base of his neck tingled as he felt a wave of almost recognition wash over him. He didn't realize he was gritting his teeth inside his mouth until his jaws began to ache. His breathing began to speed up and he had this sinking feeling that there was something he should know. It was right there in the back of his mind, but he couldn't grasp on to it. His tent door was still secured, so he could see Jensen who was still sitting by the fire. 

He was not slowly sipping out of his thermos and he heard a shuffle of feet before Sebastian knelt down beside Jensen to warm his hands by the fire. He watched absent mindedly and hummed in the back of his throat as his eyes began to grow heavy. His foggy brain began to muddle thoughts and images together as he allowed sleep to creep over him. He remembered how much darkness still surrounded them as Jensen had lead him to the fire. He remembered how nice the air felt as he'd walked down to the waters edge to brush his teeth. 

The delicious scent of coffee wafted in to Jared's nostrils making him smile. Scent? What about it? It was getting harder to grasp on to thoughts. He couldn't stop the vigor that his consciousness developed as it fought to claw it's way through his memories. 

He groaned as he squeezed his eyes tighter together, trying to will sleep to himself harder than he'd been before. Snippets of conversation began to float up through the fogginess in his brain. 

"How did Gen react when you told her about this vacation?" Misha asked.

His eyes felt dry and sticky behind his closed lids and he rubbed his fingers over them before he turned over on his side. He reached out instinctively and felt for his blanket. Once his fingers recognized the fuzziness of it he pulled it over himself and his body seemed to become light as he sank further in to sleep. 

The memories that played through his mind were a little foggy, but he remembered carrying Misha to his tent. He smiled as he remember him being all whiny. He'd had to use his blanket because they both needed something to lay on. 

"Soft." He whispered as he stroked the material of his blanket between his fingers. That same feeling of almost remembrance stirred again. This time it felt different. More circular, like it was closer than before and it wasn't a wave this time. It felt like a rock, more concrete. 

His brows knitted tightly together as he began to claw his way through the fog and grime that the previous night of drinking had created in his brain. "Soft," he whispered again and he felt something give way in his mind. A huge amount of relief whooshed through him and he felt momentarily surprised, because he hadn't realized that he'd been that stressed. Why was he feeling this way? He felt like his mind dipped low and took a curve and sped up. 

He felt like he was spinning at a rapid pace and he couldn't slow down. He gasped as his stomach dropped at the sensation. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. His mouth fell open in horror and he just layed there. In his minds eye he could see it happening.

Misha was smiling at him and his face was so close to his. He was smiling that gummy smile which created those dimples on either side of his nose and made his eyes crinkle up at the corners. His exposed chest felt so soft, but firm against his own. Then, he couldn't see anything, but warmth exploded through his body as Misha's lips were against his own and he felt a fullness in his mouth as he opened it for Misha's tongue to push in... 

He shakily sucked in a deep breath and the another one and another one. He didn't want to think about this any more. Gritting his teeth, he forced his eyes to shut and he refused to open them again. Once the initial shock at remembering what had happened last night wore off, sleep crashed down on him like a tsunami. He slept a deep dreamless sleep.

///

Jensen looked up from his watch and frowned at Jared's tent. He'd been sleeping for almost seven hours, which wasn't bad seeing as how he'd drank a lot the night before, but still. They'd all been on a schedule for the last six months and it included getting up at five thirty in the morning and making to set by six thirty. Even on days they weren't filming they still managed to get up around the same time. Even after a party.

He didn't see any reason why he wouldn't be as ok as he could be with a hang over, but something in his gut made him keep analyzing it more deeply than he normally would. Short of going in there and giving him the third degree, and he didn't see what that would accomplish, he didn't know what else to do. He pursed his lips for a second before turning around and deciding to join Misha and Sebastian in Sebastian's tent. They were eating chips and dip and talking about what they hoped would happen on season ten of Supernatural. He quickly fell in to their conversation and found himself enjoying the light back and forth banter.


	5. THE DAY AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some well needed rest Jared is woken up by Jensen.
> 
> Sebastian forces Misha to get some distance from the situation by taking him grocery shopping.

THE DAY AFTER

Jensen came back from a short walk only to find that Jared was still in his tent. He warily made his way over to it and knelt down at the entrance. Jared was laying on his stomach with one arm under his pillow as he slept. He always respected peoples naps by being quiet and leaving them alone, but it wasn't like Jared to sleep like this. As quietly as he could he made his way through the tent and knelt down by Jared's head. He gently shook him a few times.

His body felt heavy and stiff. "Dude, your like a sleeping tree," he whispered. "Wake up." It took a few more shakes before Jared groaned and peeked his eyes open at him. 

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice coming out thick with sleep. 

"It's like four o'clock."

Jared's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"I'm just kidding. It's like one."

He made a face at him. "Jerk."

Jensen couldn't help, but laugh at the Sam and Dean reference. "Bitch. Get up." Jared was smiling when he left the tent. He heard him groan behind him and he recognized that as his stretch impossibly long arms over his head groan. 

///

Jared felt much better than he had when he'd first woken up. He made his way over to the fire and smiled widely as Jensen handed him an already made home made hamburger. "Oh my God," he praised him. I love you."

"I know. I'll be here all week." 

They laughed before Jared took a large bite out of his burger. He noted that neither Sebastian nor Misha were any where around. He wasn't as freaked out as he'd been earlier, which surprised him. Some of his memories were still fuzzy, but he'd remembered the just of it. His face got hot every time he remembered the weight of Misha's body against his lap and the feeling of them grinding against each other. 

Just because he was confused about his reaction to Misha and the fact that he was embarrassed as hell, because he'd never done any thing like that in his life he still didn't see any reason to freak out. It was still Misha and they were still friends. Besides, they had both been drunk. He wondered if Misha remembered any of it. If he did, he figured that was the reason why he'd woken up alone. 

When he thought about it he found it strange that Misha would freak out about what they'd done last night at all. He didn't seem like the type. There were all these stories of him sleeping with hot guys and girls from various parties over the years. Jared had already decided that Gen would not find out about this, so that also kept him from freaking out. It wasn't like this was an on going thing. It's was just an accident brought on by too much alcohol. 

The fact that he was engaged was really the only reason he could think of as to why Misha would freak out or feel bad about any thing. He'd have to ask him about it. "Hey, Jensen."

Jensen pulled the glass he was about to take a sip out of back and said, "Hm?"

"Where are the other two at?"

"Oh, Sebastian mentioned something about them going in to the closest town around here and doing some social something or other."

He smirked at that. "Wasn't the point of us going camping to get away from the social aspects of life?"

"That's what I was led to believe."

They both shook their heads. Jared went back to his burger and Jensen downed the last bit of his drink before turning around to face the fire.

///

"If you push that cart around any slower you'll be going backwards," Sebastian said to Misha. 

Misha was frowning and had his arms propped on the grocery cart as he pushed it forward. "I'm just dreading going back to camp."

He had turned back to the shelf of can's and he spoke over his shoulder while scanning them. "I told you I have a plan."

"Yeah, but avoiding the issue by coming in to town when I should be speaking to Jared is not fixing any thing."

"I'm not daft," he insisted, turning to look at him. "There's more to my plan than distance."

Misha scowled at him. 

His stomach had been doing flips ever since they'd left town and now here they were. He could see Jensen lounging in the sun with his shades on. He anxiously bit his lip as Jared's face popped in to his head.


	6. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared suspects that Sebastian knows about what happened between himself and Misha.

Jensen stands up and brushes the grass and leaves off of his pants. Sebastian hands him a bag and he sets it on the ground to look through it. There were cans of chilli beans, black eye peas, peaches, pears and... He picked the small glass jar up and helled it out to Sebastian questioningly. 

"What?" Sebastian asked. "I like cherries, so sue me." He turned back around to continue sorting through the other two bags. Jensen cocked an eye brow for a second as he got the sinking feeling that Sebastian was up to something. He shook his head slowly and put the jar back in the bag. 

///

Misha watched the scene from a few feet away and he was appalled. Cherries? Really, Sebastian? What the hell? He felt nervous, because he didn't know if he fully trusted Sebastian not to completely humiliate him. 

What was his plan and why wouldn't he tell it to him? He looked around the camp sight and chewed on his bottom lip when he realized that Jared was, indeed, no where around. Where was he? Was he avoiding him? His stomach began to feel sick and he decided to go to his tent. 

Jared had borrowed Jensen's camera so that he could take pictures during his walk. So far, he'd captured a few good shots of the sunlight glinting off the water and a picture of a deer across the waters edge. He wished he could have gotten closer, but he doubted the deer would have stayed still if he'd been able to some how materialize a boat and paddle over there. He gently lowered the camera and let the strap hold it around his neck as he dug in his pocket to retrieve his phone. It was still vibrating when he pulled it out.

It was a text from Jensen.

Where are you? It said.

He looked around before he texted back playfully, In the middle of no where. You? He snickered. He was surprised at how good he felt and he suspected it had something to do with all the fresh air. Nature was like his own personal remedy for hang overs or any bad day in general.

His phone vibrated again and he made a face as the vibration lasted a few seconds longer than it usually did. He wondered if his phone was starting to malfunction. If it was it wouldn't surprise him. He went through phones like they were candy. Either he dropped them, lost them, accidentally crushed them in his pocket when he sat down or the stupid things just quit working. 

It was ridiculous, which was why he'd started buying cheap ones. As long as the signal worked and he could get ahold of people when ever he wanted he was good with it. He hit the Open button and his heart fluttered slightly.

Sebastian and Misha are back. Apparently, they went grocery shopping. Get this. Sebastian bought cherries. How weird is that?

He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders feeling awkward. He decided not to let his feelings get away from him. His body heated up and he found himself gasping for air as he typed in You mean, how totally gay does that sound? 

Haha. That's exactly what I meant. It's not really the gayness of it. It's more like the creepiness of it. What exactly does he have planned that involves cherries?

Jared thought about it for a second and shook his head slowly before he replied Who knows. He may just sit there and eat them. Probably force us to watch while he awkwardly tries to tie the stems in to knots with his tongue. 

Please shoot me now.

He laughed out loud before he told Jensen that he was headed that way. He put his phone back in his pocket and started back for camp. When he got there he joined Jensen who was jabbing a fork in to a big can of peaches. He brought one out and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Ew," he told him.

Around the mouth full of peach, he said, "Don't judge me. I like fruit."

It was shocking how ironic that was seeing as how they'd just discussed the awkwardness of Sebastian and his cherries. At least, peaches didn't have some weird perverted subtext that could be translated in to any thing gay or awkward. Unless you just wanted to call him fruity, which could be construed as meaning gay, but what ever. He let it go. "Where's Misha," he asked looking around.

Sebastian turned away from the first long enough to tell him that Misha was taking a nap. Jared nodded. He made a face at him as he continued looking at him a little longer than normal. Was it possible that he knew what happened between the two of them. Misha and Sebastian were best friends, but he didn't see him running straight over to him and telling him... every thing. Would he do that? 

Sebastian turned towards Jensen and asked him if he wanted to have fried chicken tonight of if he just wanted eat more hot dogs. Jared tuned them out and looked at Misha's tent. He wondered if he really was taking a nap or if he was just avoiding him. He decided to see for himself. As quietly as he could, he unzipped the door to Misha's tent and crawled in, before zipping the door back closed. 

Misha was rolled over on his stomach and he had his arms under his pillow as he appeared to in fact be sleeping. Jared didn't like bothering people when they were taking a nap, but he felt like his best chance to get information out of Misha was to catch him when his guard was down. He carefully sat down beside him and reached over to run his hands through his hair. Misha breathed in through his nose and moaned lightly as he nuzzled his head in to his touch. Jared couldn't help but smile at that.

Why did he have to be so adorable when he was sleeping? He gulped when he realized that he didn't want to wake him up now. He'd wait until later. Quietly, he let himself out of Misha's tent before resealing the door and made his way back to the fire. Jensen was laying on the ground, his can of peaches no where to be seen and Sebastian was holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it over the fire. 

"It's a little early for Smores isn't it?" He asked, more just to mess with him than any thing. 

Sebastian hummed before he replied, "Never too early for sweet, dear boy. Besides, I just want one and I just want the marshmallow. The chocolate can wait until later."  


He scrunched his brows together and couldn't fight the feeling that Sebastian was hinting at something. If he was, then he was also teasing him. He didn't know how to feel in that moment and he looked back at Misha's tent tentatively. When he woke up they were definitely going to have a talk about all of this non-sense. He'd had enough, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you can be honest with me, guys. How was it? Does it hint at what is to cum? See what I did there? ;)


End file.
